


Handcuffs to Cement a Lover

by Chubby384Dumpling



Category: Jongtae, K-pop, Kim Jonghyun - Fandom, Lee Taemin - Fandom, SHINee
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubby384Dumpling/pseuds/Chubby384Dumpling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonghyun has been more than just friends with Taemin for a while now but Taemin continues to be a hyung-whore and openly talks of his sexual liaisons with the other members of SHINee. Jonghyun's feelings have been growing for the maknae and he no longer wants to share. He comes up with the perfect plan to mark Taemin as his territory. But will everything go to plan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The SM Whore

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first published fanfic and is based on this picture of Taemin and Jonghyun from their performance of Internet War (which is pretty damn sexy). http://media.tumblr.com/bb535a1f72a2d3962f2a0678fb6e0171/tumblr_inline_mhaxahCpau1qz4rgp.jpg
> 
> This fic is also available on AsianFanfics @ http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/373038/handcuffs-to-cement-a-lover-jonghyun-jongmin-jongtae-shinee-taemin-bdsm-jealousy

Ever since the day Lee Soo Man had introduced Jonghyun to Taemin he had been aware of the rumours circulating the company about the small brunette but Jonghyun had decided to disregard them as he found them damn near impossible to believe when he gazed at the small and thin young boy. After all the boy was only in his mid-teens when he joined SM and Jonghyun seriously doubted that such an innocent and shy boy could be the sexual deviant everyone described him as. 

This was a decision that Jonghyun came to regret years later after the debut and ultimate success of SHINee in the kpop industry when he found himself lying in bed with Taemin’s head bobbing in-between his legs. They had been sleeping together for a few months now but Jonghyun was under no impression that Taemin was only baring his ass for him. In fact, he knew that Taemin had a habit of bed-hopping and that he was being fucked by every member of the group. He acted like he didn’t mind but his feelings for the younger boy had been growing with each passing day as Taemin had slowly blossomed into a man, a very fine man at that, and he now wanted Taemin all for himself. 

Basking in post-coital bliss one day Taemin, his head resting on Jonghyun’s sweaty chest, started to talk about the other members of SHINee and the activities they got up to when in bed. 

“I really love my hyungs…” He sighed, trailing his finger through a puddle of his own cum that had landed beside Jonghyun’s nipple during their latest escapade. He proceeded to tell Jonghyun about each member’s individual sexual skill such as Onew’s nibbling and Key’s craving to be dominated which came in useful when Taemin was in a foul mood. Then there was Minho with his gentle fucking that made him feel loved and as though he was being treated like a princess which Taemin told himself was what every man wanted to be treated as. Jonghyun impatiently listened for his own name to be mentioned but after a long pause he realised that Taemin had fallen asleep on top of him. He let out an exasperated sigh, cursing Taemin and his tantalising thighs. Why did he have to go and fall for the SM whore?

Jealousy which had been building in Jonghyun for weeks now finally came to a head. As Taemin snored gently on his chest, Jonghyun possessively stroked his hair, his lip curling up into a malicious smirk. He had the perfect plan to make Taemin all his.


	2. The Plan

Jonghyun had it all planned out. Their SHINee world tour was due to start in a few weeks and the managers were still insisting that they each perform an individual or duo act that would be new and exciting for the fans. So Jonghyun approached Taemin and requested that they team up for a performance and the smile on Taemin's face was so trusting and brilliant that Jonghyun faltered a bit in his determination.

However, just then Yunho from DBSK entered the practice room and sent a flirtatious wink in Taemin's direction which caused the young boy to grin cheekily. Wasn't it enough that Taemin was sleeping with the rest of SHINee, thought Jonghyun to himself, yet now he's sleeping around with other groups!? Jonghyun understood that when you were in such a tightly controlled industry as kpop that sex between group members became necessary to satisfy desires but couldn't Yunho have sated his desires elsewhere? Like with his own maknae for example!?

The need to take ownership of Taemin and claim him as his very own gnawed away at Jonghyun's mind until he gritted his teeth, took Taemin's hand in his and dragged him to the side to discuss the performance he wanted them to do together. The plan was extreme but it was the only way to ensure that Taemin became his.

Jonghyun was well aware of the filth that their fans wrote online (having read quite a few JongTae ones himself) and was far from pleased to find that many Shawols "shipped" Taemin with Minho and the other members. Thus Jonghyun's plan was to put on a performance that would leave the fans with the knowledge that it was Jonghyun, and not the other members, that was pounding into Taemin and causing him to scream out in ecstasy every night. He would make sure that the internet could never question the ship that is JongTae and even better, he would make Taemin understand that every one of his crevices would be filled by Jonghyun and only Jonghyun for the rest of his life.

Jonghyun sat cross-legged on the floor of the practice room and gulped when Taemin wriggled himself onto his lap. Through the thin layers of their clothes Jonghyun could just about feel the contours of Taemin's ass and he had to stifle a moan when Taemin shifted a little causing Jonghyun's now erect member to gently slide between his ass cheeks. Taemin was horny. You could always tell because he had this look of quiet desperation on his face yet still had the ability to send a flirtatious grin your way that said, "Come and get a piece of my magical ass." It's why Taemin was able to seduce so many men, he created the impression that if you didn't whip out your cock and thrust it into his ass he would suffer and it would be all your fault for not indulging a poor horny boy.

Despite the increasing interest of his cock in the boy seated on his lap Jonghyun knew he couldn't indulge himself if he wanted the plan to work. So he reluctantly shifted Taemin from his lap trying to ignore the desperate mewls of the younger male.

“Hyunggggg!” Taemin moaned, licking his lips sensually in a way that made Jonghyun want to take out his cock and shove it down Taemin’s pretty throat. But no, he must resist! He cleared his throat and began to explain to Taemin the basics of the performance.

“Okay, so, I was thinking that we could perform a version of Seo Taiji sunbae’s song ‘internet war’ you know because of all the haters. I thought it would be a good way of exerting our invincibleness.” Jonghyun said, as Taemin practically frotted against the floor. His actual idea was that by performing internet war he would dismiss the ludicrous fanfics about Taemin and anybody that wasn’t him.

_“A place where nonsense dominates,_   
_A place without limits on freedom of babbling._   
_"Lewdness. That's what's universally happening Though I pity you.”_

Now was the hard part, to try and convince Taemin to take part in a particularly raunchy performance. Who am I kidding, Jonghyun thought, as he watched Taemin practically purr as he tried to insinuate himself back onto his lap, Taemin would welcome the overt sexuality of the show. So Jonghyun decided to just leave it for a surprise and he grinned ferally as he thought of the handcuffs and cock ring that lay in his bedside cabinet just yearning to be put to use.

However, his grin faded when he glanced down and found Taemin licking the outline of his erection which was now very prominent through his tight jeans. Taemin knew exactly what kind of an effect he was having and tortuously began to tug at Jonghyun’s zipper with his teeth. Jonghyun had almost forgotten that they were currently in the practice room with many people watching but following an embarrassed cough from one of the choreographers he jumped to his feet and tugged Taemin from the room.

“What the fuck, Taemin!? There were people in there, watching us. Don’t you realize how utterly inappropriate that is!?” He yelled, his anger aided by the fact that his erection was aggressively trying to escape his pants.

Taemin simply smirked and lightly let his hand wander down Jonghyun’s body to cup the bulge in his jeans. “Key hyung never seemed to mind it.” He purred. Jonghyun lost it. A quick blowjob wouldn't damage the plan, he thought to himself, as he dragged Taemin into the men’s toilets in order to show him just who he belonged to.


	3. Submission

Kicking open the door to the men’s toilets, Jonghyun retained his firm grip on Taemin’s wrist. His mind was throbbing with anger just as his dick was throbbing with urgency. He dragged Taemin into a cubicle and growled when Taemin went to kiss him.

“I don’t think so, you little slut.” Jonghyun whispered menacingly, “The only thing your mouth will be doing is sucking my cock until you get me off.” He wasn’t usually so rough towards Taemin, after all he did love him and wanted to protect him but he also wanted to train him so that he would no longer sleep with anyone else.

 _“I'll protect you (I'll completely change you)_  
I'll rip up your heart (I'll completely change you)   
I'll wipe away your tears (I'll completely change you)   
Trust me!” 

The conflicting feelings merged together to make Jonghyun even rougher and Taemin, usually so active when it came to sex, became subdued almost as though he could sense the change in Jonghyun’s feelings. He allowed himself to be steered onto his knees on the stone cold bathroom floor and didn’t even try one of his smartass comments like “Alohomora” when opening Jonghyun’s pants.

With shaking hands, Taemin withdrew his hyung's erect penis and slowly let his hand wander from the base to the tip. Usually he enjoyed teasing his hyung, bringing him to the brink of orgasm and then reducing his attentions so that Jonghyun had to practically beg for Taemin to continue so that he could finally reach his climax. However this time he could sense that if he did so he wouldn't be forgiven quite as easily as usual. He gulped when Jonghyun emitted a long low growl as Taemin brought his hyung's cock to his lips and gently circled the head with his tongue.

He forgot himself for a moment, caught up in the familiar taste of Jonghyun's pre-cum and licked a teasing line up Jonghyun's shaft.

Jonghyun groaned at the feather light flick of a tongue at his member. He usually enjoys Taemin's teasing as it prolongs the time that he gets to spend being intimate with his lover. However Taemin's earlier flirtation with Yunho conjured distasteful images to his mind of Taemin on his knees for men other than him and this angered him. He shoved his hands into Taemin's chestnut hair and pulled so that the boy was forced to look him in the eye.

"No teasing you wanton little cock sucker!" He hissed, his tight grip in his lover's hair causing Taemin's eyes to water from the pain, "Take it into your mouth and suck like it's your only source of oxygen!"

Taemin flinched at the harsh tone, it was so unlike how Jonghyun usually was during sex yet his dick seemed to be enjoying Jonghyun's authoritive tone as seen by the erection which was clearly visible in his sweat pants. With a feeling of utter anticipation of what was to come, Taemin drew all 7 inches of Jonghyun's dick into his mouth and sucked for all he was worth. He swirled his tongue this way and that causing Jonghyun to tighten his grip in Taemin's hair as he quickly approached orgasm.

The sight of Jonghyun writhing above him, his face scrunched up in pleasure had Taemin's own erection demanding attention so he moved one hand from his hyung's cock and slid it into his own pants to grip his own throbbing member.

In his pleasure-fogged mind Jonghyun was vaguely aware of some movement from Taemin so he opened his eyes and glanced down infuriated to see Taemin palming his own erection. "Mine!" Screamed Jonghyun's mind and startled by the extent of his possessiveness, Jonghyun shoved Taemin away and leaned down over him.

"You are not allowed to touch yourself! This is for me. You exist for me. To satisfy me. Now submit yourself to me!" Jonghyun demanded.

A little of Taemin's childish defiance emerged and he allowed a small smirk to grace his face although the effect of it was slightly marred by the fact that a blob of Jonghyun's pre-cum was dripping from his cherry red lips. "No." He said, clearing his throat a little from nervousness.

Blind fury clouded Jonghyun's thoughts and he grabbed Taemin by his shirt, lifting him bodily from the floor and slamming him against the bathroom door. The scene would have looked rather absurd to an onlooker as Jonghyun's hard leaking cock was still sticking out from his pants and that little bit of pre-cum was still insistently clinging onto Taemin's lip.

"I said submit to me!" Jonghyun whispered harshly, emphasising his words with a sharp bite to Taemin's collarbone.

With the last of his strength of mind Taemin shook his head, trying so hard to retain the smirk on his face and not show Jonghyun how aroused he was by his domineering attitude. However, he immediately knew that he had gone one step too far. Jonghyun bent his head and captured Taemin's mouth in a hard kiss that was all teeth and when he pulled away he locked onto Taemin's lower lip and bit down hard, drawing blood.

"Submit!" Jonghyun roared, his voice echoing throughout the bathroom. The veins on his neck were sticking out and his hands were clenched impossibly tight on Taemin's slim shoulders. He rejoiced when finally, sensing that he had gone too far, Taemin bowed his head in submission and let his mouth hang loosely open waiting to be filled.

His mind still buzzing with anger, Jonghyun grabbed Taemin’s hair and thrust his hard cock into the boy’s mouth. He didn’t even bother to be gentle, choosing to ignore Taemin’s gagging as he drove his erection too deep into his lover’s mouth.

However, despite the rough treatment Taemin still wanted to bring the ultimate pleasure to his hyung so as Jonghyun’s hot member thrust into his mouth he swirled his tongue around the head and sucked so hard that if anyone had entered the bathroom at that moment all they would have heard was the slurp of Taemin sucking cock and Jonghyun’s gasps and groans.

It had to end sometime. And it promptly did when, following the flick of a tongue against an extremely sensitive vein on the underside of his shaft, Jonghyun’s orgasm ripped through him with the force of a thousand rockets. His eyes were so tightly closed that all he could see as he reached his climax were blurry pinpoints of colour shifting around behind his eyelids. The anger that had caused him to deviate slightly from the plan must have contributed to the force of this particular encounter but he found himself unable to look at Taemin after how he had acted. He was ashamed and guilty, worried that by acting in such a way towards his lover he had actually served to push him into the arms of another.

His eyes opened minutely but gazed past Taemin, unwilling to see the image of violation and betrayal that Taemin surely must be right now. Jonghyun quickly stuffed himself back into his pants and whirled on his heel, leaving the bathroom without a word to the other man.

If he had of stayed he would have witnessed the complete look of debauchment on Taemin’s face as he licked his lips hungrily and hurriedly withdrew his cock from his own pants for some relief. A few minutes later the young boy was screeching Jonghyun’s name as he spurted his seed onto the bathroom floor.


	4. The Build Up

In the following weeks Jonghyun found it difficult to look Taemin in the eye. The incident in the bathroom was still haunting Jonghyun’s mind and even while his mind insisted that the way that he treated Taemin was unacceptable, his dick always perked up at the memory of Taemin submitting to him. The orgasm that Taemin had ripped from him in that bathroom cubicle was by far the best climax that he had ever experienced and yet he felt guilty for getting off on dominating his lover. As such, Jonghyun avoided any situation that involved close contact with Taemin, opting to sit beside Onew on the way to events despite the overwhelming stench of chicken that always lingered around the leader. As a result, Jonghyun and Taemin were rarely in one another’s company alone apart from their concert practice for their duet.

Meanwhile, Taemin had no idea why Jonghyun was acting so cold towards him. If he so much as hugged Jonghyun, he would be gently pushed away. No kisses, no touches, no sex, no mind-blowing blowjobs in the bathroom. He was being deprived of his time with Jonghyun and he was experiencing severe withdrawal. Yeah sure, he had all of his other sex friends to turn to but, by god, nothing seemed to interest his dick more than that moment when Jonghyun had demanded his submission. He lay awake every night replaying the harsh words and strong grip of Jonghyun’s hand in his hair on that cold bathroom floor, tugging on his cock ruthlessly at the memory until he came with his hyung’s name on his lips.

The other members were aware of the sudden distance between the two men and were becoming increasingly fed up with Jonghyun’s constant sighs and Taemin’s restlessness. They tried to force their friends into situations where they were alone but to no avail. Even their attempt to trap them in the elevator went tits up when, two hours after initially getting ‘stuck’, they both emerged and quickly went their separate ways to probably jack off after being in such close proximity to the object of their desire for so long.

In the end they worked things out themselves. They were alone in the rehearsal room, practicing their performance for Internet War when Taemin suddenly walked off to slump down in the corner of the room, his head pillowed on his arms.

“I can’t do this anymore, hyung…I just can’t…” he moaned, tears filling up in his eyes. Jonghyun was worried and slumped down beside his dongsaeng (not too close though otherwise Jonghyun jr. would wake up) and awkwardly patted Taemin’s shoulder.

“Let’s take a break then and we can come back refreshed. I understand that the stress of rehearsing all the time can take its toll but there is nothing that you cannot do, Taemin. We’ve done this before for our other concerts and we can do it again.” Jonghyun said reassuringly, believing that Taemin was simply overworked.

Taemin’s big beautiful eyes looked up at Jonghyun in confusion before he realised what Jonghyun had meant. “No! It’s not the work, hyung!” He protested, “It’s this! You and I!” He yelled, gesturing from himself to Jonghyun. With some irritation he noticed that Jonghyun had already shifted further away from him in a bid to avoid this conversation. But he wasn’t going to get away that easy. Taemin reached out and grabbed Jonghyun’s arm, arousal already curling in his belly at the feel of the other man’s biceps under his fingertips. Now was not the time, however. He had to know why Jonghyun had been so cold to him lately.

“Don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about. You’ve been avoiding me ever since that fucking sexy as hell blowjob I gave you in that bathroom weeks ago! I’ve had a hard-on constantly just remembering your demanding growl as you forced me to my knees. It was the most intense sexual encounter I have ever experienced.” Taemin said, his arms waving frantically in the air as he spoke. “So the fact that you have been ignoring me ever since has really hurt my feelings. Do you even understand how much I want you right now?”

After Taemin’s little rant, Jonghyun felt much better about the whole issue and even began to wonder if the plan was absolutely necessary anymore. So he said a quick ‘I’m sorry’ and proceeded to grab Taemin by his sweatpants and latched his mouth onto the younger boy’s cherry red lips. A frantic fight for dominance of the kiss followed, with Taemin cheekily slipping his tongue into Jonghyun’s mouth only to be chased back out and his own mouth plundered by Jonghyun’s hungry tongue. With the knowledge that Taemin actually enjoyed violent sex, Jonghyun slid his hand into Taemin’s chestnut hair and pulled his head back, baring Taemin’s pale white throat. Jonghyun slowly trailed his mouth down Taemin’s neck, sucking and biting as he went. Once he reached Taemin’s prominent collarbone he bit down hard, drawing blood which earned a particularly loud groan from the boy he was holding. With a smirk Jonghyun gathered a few drops of the blood on his tongue and lips, withdrawing from Taemin’s neck to snarl wildly at his prey like a vampire. His hand slowly moved down Taemin’s clothed body before latching on to the erection that was tenting the boy’s pants.

As he roughly stroked Taemin through his pants, Jonghyun drew blood from his own lip and surged forward, slipping his tongue with the remnants of both lovers’ blood into Taemin’s mouth. Taemin happily accepted the offering and moaned into his hyung’s hot mouth.

“My blood and your blood…together.” Jonghyun whispered in his ear before a warm and wet tongue caressed his ear. Those words and the knowledge that their very essences had been mixed together as one sped up their coupling. They hurriedly rubbed their clothed cocks together, hissing at the friction as Jonghyun continued to plunder Taemin’s mouth. Moments later they both came undone and collapsed in a heap on the floor, semen staining the crotch of their pants.

“Wow that was amazing.” Taemin sighed, his voice hoarse from all the moaning and yelling. Jonghyun nodded in agreement, running his hand up and down Taemin’s back in contentment. Maybe the plan was irrelevant now, he thought to himself. Taemin said he wanted him so did that mean he would be his and his alone?

Just as he was thinking this, the door to the rehearsal room opened and Junsu of TVXQ stuck his head in. Once he realised what Taemin and Jonghyun had been doing he blushed furiously and stammered an apology but Taemin simply laughed and with a quick wink, said, “don’t worry, Xiah, I’ll have time for you later.’

At this, Jonghyun quickly excused himself. Okay, so the plan still needed to go ahead then. Taemin obviously didn’t know it yet, but he belonged to Jonghyun and Jonghyun alone. And after their performance he would be left with no doubt as to who he belonged to.


	5. Let the Show Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately this fic is taking longer than expected. I am having a real problem getting the smut to flow but I am happy with this chapter. Be gentle with me, this is my first smut fanfic!

Ever since they had ‘made up’ in the rehearsal room, Jonghyun had no longer been ignoring his young lover but he hadn’t been indulging him either. Their sexual encounters were reduced to rough and animalistic couplings in which Jonghyun took what he wanted and then departed, leaving Taemin to deal with his own arousal; hole twitching and oozing cum after being robbed of Jonghyun’s thick cock while Taemin’s own cock remained untouched and rock hard against his belly. However, Jonghyun was left unsatisfied by these encounters and began to get impatient to implement his plan. He missed witnessing the sight of Taemin’s face as he spiralled into orgasm, the pale face sheened with sweat and the perfect mouth agape in a silent scream as eyes of the darkest chocolate gazed at him from beneath the fullest eyelashes. Taemin mid-orgasm was one of Jonghyun’s greatest pleasures in life – along with climaxing inside Taemin - and he could not wait to view that beautiful image again when Taemin would finally understand who he belonged to.

Today was the day of the concert and Jonghyun was eagerly awaiting his chance to publically stake his claim on Taemin in front of their fans and other members. Despite some initial nerves, he had everything organised and ready to go. All that was left was to ensure that Taemin was in as much discomfort as possible during their performance. So just before they were due to go on stage, Jonghyun dragged Taemin into their dressing room and slammed him against the door.

“Hyung!” Taemin squealed in protest as Jonghyun grabbed his hips and hoisted him up so that his legs were wrapped around Jonghyun’s waist; crotch to crotch. “You want to do it now? But the concert…we are on in less than half an hour and we will ruin our make-up-.” Jonghyun shut him up with a fierce kiss, sucking on his tongue and licking in and around Taemin’s mouth.

“Okay then, a quick one.” Taemin gasped and surged forward to continue their kiss. But Jonghyun firmly pushed him back, one hand pinning Taemin’s arms above his head as he wrapped his other hand around Taemin’s neck, exerting a little pressure until Taemin was gasping for breath underneath him.

“It’s on my terms, remember?” Jonghyun growled, staring Taemin down until he submitted and let his head fall back against the door with his eyes closed. With a satisfied smile, Jonghyun licked a wet stripe down Taemin’s neck and whispered, “You are such a good boy. My brilliant boy.”

He could feel Taemin’s insistent erection against his own and hurriedly unbuckled Taemin’s trousers. He let Taemin stand on his own for a moment so that Taemin could shove his trousers down and off – leaving him wearing only his glittery blazer. Once again, Jonghyun hoisted Taemin up around his waist and slowly ground his clothed hips against Taemin’s bare cock. The younger man’s breath hitched and he ached to thrust back, to grind down against his hyung’s cock. His thighs were trembling from the effort it took to restrain his urge to frot against Jonghyun. He knew if he did, Jonghyun would be even more ruthless.

What Taemin didn’t know was that hidden in Jonghyun’s pocket lay a cock ring and a butt plug – just dying to be put to good use. Jonghyun was careful to keep his intentions secret until the last moment so he took his time exploring Taemin’s body with his lips and hands, going ever so slowly until Taemin was shaking with need. Twenty minutes later, three of Jonghyun’s fingers were pumping in and out of his hole, assaulting his prostate with each thrust inwards. Jonghyun’s other hand was curled loosely around Taemin’s hard cock, wanking him in a leisurely yet infuriating pace. At this rate, Taemin would not orgasm before going on stage.

“Hyung,” Taemin said, in a ragged moan, “Please. We only have ten minutes. Please, just fuck me.”

Jonghyun smiled and stroked Taemin’s silky cheek, “Ssshhh darling. Not just yet.” And with that he quickly pulled the cock ring from his pocket and slid it down Taemin’s erection until it fit snuggly at the base.

Taemin’s eyes were wide with confusion as he stared down at the new metal adornment on his cock. It was cold and just a little painful but his cock seemed to like it as a drop of pre-come gathered at the tip. Taemin didn’t have much time to ponder the feel of the ring before Jonghyun’s fingers suddenly withdrew from his ass and were replaced with something thicker. At first, Taemin assumed it was Jonghyun’s cock entering him but when the object slid home he realised that it was too cold and firm to be Jonghyun’s cock (which he knew intimately) and came to the conclusion that it was a butt plug.

“Oh! Look at the time!” Jonghyun exclaimed, his eyes shining with mischief and lust, “It’s time to go on now!” He bent down and pulled Taemin’s pants back on, gently tucking his lover’s rock hard erection in while Taemin simply stared in bewilderment. He watched Taemin waddle towards the door and, after adjusting his own erection, followed the maknae, eagerly awaiting his chance to stake his claim on the boy.

It was show time.

***

Jonghyun nervously bounced on his feet, warming himself up as he prepared to walk on stage. The screaming of the fans was deafening and the sweat was rolling down his shirtless chest. Usually last minute nerves would kick in before he performed in front of an audience but this time he was distracted by the raging hard-on that was concealed (barely) beneath his white skinny jeans. The thought of Taemin, horny and desperate for his cock, was almost enough to push him over the edge and had him questioning whether he should have bought a cock ring for himself just so that he could last through the performance without jizzzing in his pants.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a stagehand motioning with his hand ‘one, two, three’. With a quick adjustment of his cock in his pants and a check in his pockets for his secret weapon, Jonghyun walked onstage amidst a blaze of lights. A wave of noise and heat greeted him as he took his place under the spotlight and the screams of the fans intensified as the angry beat of the music started.

_“One (One) Two (Two) Three (Three)_

_A place where nonsense dominates, A place without limits on freedom of babbling._

_You, who babbled with little common sense revealed only amateur-like wound._

_Others, though the suckers feel hurt_

_Stupid-ass you babbling on regardless_

_You, Stupid-ass, what's your worth?_

_Though I pity you, please fucken stop!_

_I'll protect you (I'll completely change you)_

_I'll rip up your heart (I'll completely change you)_

_I'll wipe away your tears (I'll completely change you) Trust me!”_

Once Jonghyun had finished his first part of the song, he strode away from the microphone that he had been screeching into and waited for Taemin to appear. Taemin emerged from the stage floor and began singing his part, dancing and writhing in that sparkly black suit that, by god, Jonghyun just wanted to rip off of him. Jonghyun joined Taemin in the middle of the stage as they began to sing together, strutting side by side past hysterical fans.

_I'll protect you (I'll completely change you)_

_I'll rip up your heart (I'll completely change you)_

_I'll wipe away your tears (I'll completely change you) Trust me!_

The electricity in the venue was intangible and even the fans could detect a surge of sexual tension between the two members. Taemin had slowly lowered himself onto his knees, leaning back on his heels as he furiously head banged under the red spotlight. By leaning on his heels, Taemin was trying to get some relief from the butt plug that was embedded inside his ass. It was forcefully pressing against his prostate but it just wasn’t enough and yet too much all at once. His cock was still rock hard and the ring now felt like a searing piece of steel cutting into his skin. All he wanted…all he fucking needed was to feel Jonghyun’s hot, hard erection as it entered him. Meanwhile Jonghyun was at the other side of the platform, his own erection trying to break free of the confines of his too damn tight skinny jeans when he heard Taemin sing the lines:

_I will become a hostage_

_eventually become a slave,_

Damn right, you fucking will, Jonghyun thought to himself, you will be my fucking slave. And with that Jonghyun’s patience failed. The sight of Taemin on his knees, his pale throat exposed was just too much. He had already whipped out his secret weapon and now the handcuffs that he had so carefully chosen were dangling from one wrist. He stalked towards Taemin who sensed a shift in the atmosphere and, as though in a trance, stood up and walked towards Jonghyun, his eyes blazing with want and desire.

Reaching out towards the younger man, Jonghyun threaded his fingers through Taemin’s auburn hair and ruthlessly tugged him closer. Taemin’s eyes widened in surprise, this hadn’t been a part of their rehearsals. He was slightly worried at how the fans would react but then again, the butt plug in his ass was teasing his prostate and all he wanted to do was rut against Jonghyun’s muscled thigh, he didn’t give a fuck if people were watching.

With a sharp pull on Taemin’s hair, Jonghyun manoeuvred him closer until he could feel Taemin’s breath upon his own lips. For a moment he simply stared at the smaller man, his gaze following the little bead of perspiration that was sliding down Taemin’s face as he fought against the urge to attack those pretty little cocksucker lips with his own.

“Mine,” Jonghyun hissed into Taemin’s ear, his grip in Taemin’s hair tightening slightly, “All mine.” He punctuated his words with a slow drag of his hips against Taemin’s crotch.

Taemin was shocked by Jonghyun’s rough manhandling and possessiveness but he would be lying if he said it didn’t make him want to spread his legs and just let Jonghyun take him right then and there. When he overcame the shock of Jonghyun’s actions, Taemin reached out a hand to steady himself. His hand clutched at Jonghyun’s bare, slick shoulder before sliding up to caress his neck.

“Yes! Yes! All yours.” Taemin panted, leaning even closer. He was so tempted to just start licking Jonghyun’s sweaty chest but knew that their manager would be furious if he did. Instead he contented himself by crouching down and singing into his microphone close to Jonghyun’s cock, his chocolate brown eyes staring up at Jonghyun wantonly and his tongue flicking out occasionally to wet his lips. The sexual connotations of such an act had Jonghyun moaning, his hips pushing forward invitingly, urging Taemin to put those plush lips to good use. But they couldn’t. They had an audience and a show to finish so Taemin reluctantly stood and drew away from Jonghyun to continue the song.

_I'll wipe away your tears (I'll completely change you)_

_Trust me!_

As the song drew to a close, Taemin, having noticed the handcuffs dangling from Jonghyun’s wrist, approached his lover and held out his hand in surrender. Jonghyun’s eyes darkened with desire and he took Taemin’s wrist in his hand, quickly securing the other half of the handcuffs to Taemin. They were chained together. Unbreakable. Indestructible.

With a triumphant growl Jonghyun lifted their chained arms into the air in celebration. Finally he had caught and secured his lover. Finally Taemin was all his and the world knew it.

***

Once they were backstage, Jonghyun dragged Taemin by their chained hands into a neglected little broom cupboard. Using the key he quickly freed his own wrist from the handcuffs and chained Taemin to an overhead pipe. With one hand raised above his head and the other reaching out for Jonghyun’s belt, his mouth open and panting while his hips thrust into the empty air, Taemin was the very picture of a wanton whore. Never before had he looked as beautiful and utterly wrecked as he did now and Jonghyun was amazed. This beautiful young man was all his.

Jonghyun leaned in and licked his way up Taemin’s elegant neck, mouthing at his protruding adam’s apple and nibbling along Taemin’s jaw bone until he reached Taemin’s cherry red lips. With a possessive growl, he captured Taemin’s lips between his own as he pushed their hips together in a slow and sensuous dance for two.

By this point Taemin was begging for it; his pleas trailing away into little mewls of encouragement. His cock had been hard for so long that Jonghyun’s hips as they slowly dragged across his tented trousers was almost painful. Taemin sighed in relief as Jonghyun shoved his trousers down to his ankles and finally freed his aching erection. He let out a howl of pleasure when Jonghyun, at long last, wrapped his long fingers around Taemin’s cock and slowly slid his palm up and down his shaft until Taemin was positively crying with need.

“You are mine.” Jonghyun whispered in Taemin’s ear, latching onto his earlobe and tugging it with his teeth. “And mine alone, understood?” He punctuated his words with a sharp twist of his wrist around Taemin’s cock causing him to thrust his hips forward. A small dribble of precum leaked onto Jonghyun’s white skinny jeans as Taemin nodded in acceptance of Jonghyun’s statement.

Jonghyun’s hand slid down towards Taemin’s balls which he lightly caressed before reaching Taemin’s stretched hole which was clenching insistently around the butt plug. With a devilish grin Jonghyun hurriedly pushed down his own pants and slid his erection along Taemin’s crack. Thrusting forward, Jonghyun’s cock nudged against the butt plug and succeeded in sliding it further into Taemin’s willing ass.

“Oh god oh god oh god.” Taemin babbled, his hips pushing back against the butt plug and Jonghyun’s cock. After a few moments of assaulting Taemin’s prostate with the butt plug, Jonghyun manouvered Taemin until he faced the wall. His arm was twisted and he could feel his bones protesting by he didn’t care, whatever Jonghyun wanted he would give him.

“Ass up and legs spread.” Jonghyun barked, his voice low and rumbling with unfulfilled lust. Taemin quickly bent over, his free hand braced against the wall as he pointed his ass towards his lover. “Open yourself up for me.” Jonghyun demanded and he growled when Taemin reached back to spread his cheeks with one hand, exposing his full ass. Jonghyun removed the butt plug from Taemin’s hole in one swift movement causing the younger boy to sob at the feeling of loss. However, Taemin’s sobs soon turned to wanton moans when Jonghyun licked from his balls, past his twitching little hole to the small of his back. Using just his tongue, Jonghyun slowly reduced Taemin to a quivering mess.

“Hyung…hyung! Fuck, I need you- now!” Taemin yelled, “Please, I need to feel you. Inside. Please.”

Reaching behind for the bottle of lube that he had strategically placed earlier, Jonghyun quickly slicked up his cock before lining up against Taemin’s hungry asshole. The slight pressure as the head of Jonhyun’s cock breached his entrance had Taemin crying with relief and he tried to push himself back further but was stopped by Jonghyun.

“All mine.” Jonghyun growled, his hand clutching at Taemin’s throat. His fingers pressed hard against his lover’s pulse point, feeling the increased pulse rate flutter under his fingers with obvious pleasure.

“Yours.” Taemin whispered, looking back lovingly at Jonghyun.

And that was all it took for Jonghyun to shove all the way in to Taemin’s body until his balls were tight against Taemin’s ass. With a quick movement of his hand he also removed Taemin’s cock ring and the release of the relentless pressure of the cock ring and the feel of Jonghyun’s hot and hard cock within him had Taemin spurting his release onto the wall within seconds. His mouth opened in a silent scream as Jonghyun continued to piston his hips into Taemin. They had both been aroused for too long to last more than a few seconds so Jonghyun quickly climaxed after just a few thrusts, his cum painting the inside of Taemin’s ass. As his rode out his orgasm, he leant forward and bit Taemin’s shoulder hard enough to draw blood. The sweet coppery taste of the blood on his tongue simply added to the intensity of his orgasm and he planted a final kiss, gentler than any of the others, to the back of Taemin’s neck as he sagged against his handcuffed lover.

“This is far from over.” Jonghyun said, his voice hoarse with use. “Just wait until we get back to the dorm, my little slut.”


	6. Ownership

The car ride back to the dorm in the manager’s car was tense to say the least. The boys had changed into comfortable sweats and hoodies but even loose clothing could not hide the insistent boners tenting Jonghyun and Taemin’s pants. If the other members noticed the looks of raw, animalistic desire that Jonghyun was directing at Taemin they didn’t let on. Knowing that the dorm would be occupied and wishing to avoid the screams of pleasure that would undoubtedly be escaping from the couple’s lips, the other members announced that they were going to out for something to eat with the stage crew and backup dancers.

Jonghyun and Taemin barely acknowledged the others when the manager dropped them at the dorm, ignoring Key’s comment about how ‘the room is going to smell of spunk by the time we get back’. Jonghyun jumped out of the car, dragging Taemin behind him by the wrist. Taemin’s legs wobbled slightly as he followed his hyung, still slightly unsteady after the rough fucking he had received in the broom closet.

It took a few moments to get into their rooms, Jonghyun was so hard up that he spent a few minutes fumbling with the keys and even longer trying to type in the pin to gain access to their rooms. Once in, Jonghyun threw the keys on the coffee table and began walking Taemin backwards towards their shared bedroom.

Taemin swallowed nervously at the predatory look in Jonghyun’s dark eyes and let out a little gasp of surprise when his knees hit the end of the bed and he toppled backwards ungracefully. Jonghyun continued to stalk towards him until he was also on the bed, his arms on either side of Taemin’s head and his knee strategically placed between Taemin’s legs.

“Now now, what shall we do with you, hmm?” Jonghyun growled, chuckling darkly when Taemin tried to grind his hard-on down on Jonghyun’s knee.

Moving backwards slightly so he was no longer touching Taemin anywhere, Jonghyun bent his head down and breathed lightly against Taemin’s neck. He laughed as the boy beneath him shivered and arched his body upwards to try and get closer to Jonghyun’s strong body.

“Hyung please…” Taemin begged, reaching up to coax Jonghyun’s lips to his mouth but Jonghyun simply pulled back and shook his head mockingly. When Taemin continued to try and reach for him, Jonghyun snarled and pinned his hands above his head.

“Be patient.” He whispered, his grip on Taemin’s wrist as rough as the lips were soft that planted gentle kisses from Taemin’s pulse point down to his collarbone. “I’m going to take you apart bit by bit until you are a sweaty mess and only I can put you back together.” Taemin let out a low moan and writhed underneath his lover, desperate for some sort of friction, any touch of skin against skin that wasn’t as infuriatingly gentle as the puffs of air and kisses against his neck were. 

When the lips reached his collarbone they suddenly turned into sharp bites that send shockwaves of pleasure down to his hard cock. After a particularly hard bite that had Taemin’s hips thrusting up into the air, Jonghyun pulled Taemin’s hoodie off and threw it onto the floor. He smirking at the sight of Taemin’s hardened little nipples, as pretty and pink as roses. Jonghyun slowly licked from Taemin’s adam apple down to his left nipple which he sucked and nibbled until it was shining with his saliva meanwhile he used his thumb and forefinger to torture the other nipple. The little whimpers that were escaping Taemin’s mouth sent blood rushing down to Jonghyun’s cock and he had to restrain himself from humping Taemin’s leg. It wouldn’t do to lose control now, not when he had Taemin at his mercy.

His tongue continued on its trail towards Taemin’s navel, swirling around his belly button and travelling down towards the waistband of his sweat pants. With a quick tug Taemin’s sweat pants were discarded and he lay there naked and begging for it.

“Please...” He cried, hips thrusting towards his lover. His erection was just begging to be touched and in one quick swoop Jonghyun swallowed Taemin’s cock to the root. Taemin howled at the sudden onslaught of pleasure that washed over him when Jonghyun’s wet mouth took him in. But after only a few bobs of his head Jonghyun let Taemin’s cock slide out of his mouth with a pop enjoying the power that he currently head over the younger man.

“Turn over.” Jonghyun said, his eyes glinting in the darkness of the room.

Taemin hurriedly turned himself around so that he was on his hands and knees, ass presented to Jonghyun. Taemin was practically glowing and he eagerly reached back to spread his ass cheeks, desperate to be fucked.

“No, Taemin. Not like that.” Jonghyun scolded, sitting on the edge of the bed still fully clothed. He patted his knee and motioned for Taemin to lie across his lap with his ass pointing upwards. Taemin was hesitant but slowly draped himself across Jonghyun’s lap.

“Good boy.” Jonghyun cooed, sliding his hand down Taemin’s back until he reached his ass. “Now this is your punishment for sleeping with people besides me.” The first smack was sharp and stung like a bitch causing Taemin to cry out. “You are going to list every person that you have slept with while you were also sleeping with me and for each name you will receive one spanking.” Jonghyun said, his voice deadly soft.

Taemin nodded mutely and began reciting the names of his previous lovers.

“Minho.” _**Smack**_ **.**  “Onew.”  _ **Smack**._  “Key.”  ** _Smack._**

Each blow came quicker and harder than the last until Taemin’s ass was bright red. After the second hit Taemin began to enjoy it and rutted against Jonghyun’s knee. He met each smack eagerly with a wanton moan escaping his lips each time.

“Yunho.” _ **Smack.**_  “Changmin.” _ **Smack.**_

Jonghyun thought this was the end of it and soothingly rubbed Taemin’s pink ass, admiring the shape of his handprint against his lover’s skin. It marked Taemin as his and Jonghyun was almost disappointed that he couldn’t administer anymore spankings. But right now all he wanted to do was fuck Taemin into the mattress.

“Manager hyung.” Taemin piped up and Jonghyun nearly flipped his shit right there. He thought he knew everybody that Taemin had slept around with. The slap that he gave Taemin’s ass was brutal this time and Taemin screamed, whether from pain or pleasure nobody would ever know.

“Anybody else you little slut?” Jonghyun snarled.

“Lee Soo Man.” Taemin whispered, his voice was shaking but he had a mischievous look on his face that Jonghyun immediately noticed. Jonghyun also became aware that Taemin was shamelessly humping his knee. Taemin was lying about who he had slept with just to get spanked, making up names so the punishment would continue. He was getting off on this. With a knowing smirk Jonghyun used one hand to spread Taemin’s ass cheeks and used two fingers of his other hand to tap Taemin’s twitching hole.

“Oh my goddd!!” Taemin gasped, body jerking forward until his cock slid in between Jonghyun’s legs.

“You love this, don’t you?” Jonghyun gloated, “You just love the feel of my palm as it spanks you. I never thought you were such a whore for pain.”

“Oh god, yes. Please, I need it.” Taemin babbled, “Punish me. Mark me and make me yours.”

The last of Jonghyun’s self control collapsed and he let the animal in him take over. He slid up Taemin’s body until his crotch was level with Taemin’s face.

“Open up.” Jonghyun demanded, tapping Taemin’s pretty lips and tugging his own sweat pants down enough to free his aching erection. Taemin obligingly opened his mouth wide, his eyes hooded with lust. “I’m gonna fuck your pretty little mouth.” Jonghyun stated.

One sharp thrust and Jonghyun was welcomed by the wet warmth of Taemin’s mouth. He held Taemin’s face in his hands as he propelled his hips back and forth, fucking Taemin’s mouth. It was fast and it was rough. It was perfect.

Just before he reached the edge Jonghyun pulled his cock from Taemin’s lips and, ignoring the pout on Taemin’s face, lifted Taemin’s legs onto his shoulders before leaning down and burying his face in Taemin’s ass.

Taemin let out a little scream at the feel of Jonghyun’s tongue licking around his entrance. It was so fucking good and he pushed his ass back towards Jonghyun, encouraging him to continue the attentions he was giving to his hole. When Jonghyun’s tongue first pushed its way past the tight ring of muscles, Taemin’s hands clenched into fists and his mouth opened in a silent scream of pleasure.

The smell and taste of Taemin on Jonghyun’s tongue was intoxicating and his cock was just dying to be where his tongue was right now so he carefully slipped a finger into Taemin’s tight hole. Soon Jonghyun had three fingers thrusting in and out of Taemin’s entrance, brushing his prostate every now and then while his tongue continued to lick its way around the stretched rim of his asshole.   

“Hyung please…now…fuck…stick it in…” Taemin panted, sweat rolling down his face and blood pooling on his lower lip which he had been biting in an attempt to muffle his sounds of pleasure. His fingers dug into the sheets below him and he keened when Jonghyun withdrew his fingers to apply some lube to his own cock.

Fighting the urge to come right then and there onto Taemin’s milky skin, Jonghyun quickly rolled a condom over his erection and guided it to Taemin’s entrance. With one quick thrust Jonghyun buried himself in Taemin’s ass and groaned at the overwhelming sensation of being surrounded by a tight heat. Taemin’s tight ring of muscle pulled him in and clenched tight around his cock.

“Oh fuck.” Jonghyun gasped, biting hard into Taemin’s shoulder. “Your ass was made for my cock.”

Taemin screamed at the combined feelings of pleasure from Jonghyun’s cock hitting his prostate and the pain of Jonghyun’s teeth embedded in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Jonghyun’s back, encouraging Jonghyun to go harder, to fuck him faster. Jonghyun howled when he felt Taemin’s fingernails clawing at his back and he increased his pace, slamming in and out of Taemin’s willing body with such ferocity and concentration that even an earthquake could not have distracted him. With every thrust now Jonghyun’s cock was hitting the little bundle of nerves deep within Taemin’s body and soon Taemin spilled his seed between them with a harsh cry, coming without even touching his dick.

The tightening of Taemin’s hole around his cock brought Jonghyun so fucking close to the edge that within the next few thrusts he found himself reaching his climax. Stars erupted behind his eyelids as he rode out his orgasm. He collapsed on top of Taemin, their naked bodies sticking together with sweat and semen and planted a gentle kiss to Taemin’s cheek, nose, and lips.

“I love you.” Jonghyun whispered, clutching Taemin to him possessively.

“I love you too.” Taemin responded, smiling as he traced the red marks his fingernails had left on Jonghyun’s back. “It’s always been you, y’know.” He said simply and Jonghyun stared at him in shock.

“But- what about all those other people you slept with?” Jonghyun questioned, feeling idiotic for not realising Taemin’s feelings earlier.

“To make you jealous obviously. Otherwise you never would have had the courage to tell me how you felt.” Taemin nuzzled his face into the crook of Jonghyun’s neck and practically purred when he said, “Plus this allowed you to discover a new kink. I never took you for a Dom! and Sub! kind of guy.”

Jonghyun laughed and swatted Taemin on the ass earning a very girlish shriek from his partner. “Just go to sleep, you little brat.”

“You love me really.” Taemin said smugly.

“I really do.” Jonghyun answered, kissing Taemin on the lips before tucking them both under the blankets. 


End file.
